


Sneaking In Is Hard To Do

by HannahKitsch



Category: NCIS
Genre: Sneaking In, Tattoos, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKitsch/pseuds/HannahKitsch
Summary: Trying to sneak in the house after curfew when you are Leroy Jethro Gibbs teenage daughter is hard. Will Hannah get caught sneaking in or will she get away with it. Read to find out.





	Sneaking In Is Hard To Do

Being the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs was hard at times. Like when you try to sneak in at night. I quietly opened the front door, and walked into the house using the flashlight on my phone for light. As soon as I shut the front door the light turned on, and there stood my dad with his arms crossed and that angry look on his face. I stood there in my red midriff tank top and black mini skirt with black knee high boots. I didn't say anything because I was waiting for dad to speak. I didn't want to say anything that could get me in even more trouble.

Dad: _Hello, Hannah._

Me: _Hello, daddy._

Dad: _Where the hell have you been it's 2 in the morning? And why are you dressed like that?_

Me: _I was at a party with some friends._

I told him the truth because the truth was always best. Besides if I didn't he would find out the truth sooner or later. Just then he saw it. The star tattoo's I decided to get when I turned 16. My friends got the same so we all would match. I met his gaze then remembered my tattoos were hanging out.

Me: _Shit._ (I mumbled quietly).

Dad: _Hannah, those better be fake._ (He said angrily)

Me: _There not._ (I said quietly)

Dad: _How the hell were you able to get a tattoo?_

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to get the tattoo shop into trouble.

Dad: _Hannah, I asked you a question._

He took a step closer to me.

Me: _I have a fake ID._

I got my fake ID out of my purse because I knew he would want it. I handed it to him. He took it and looked at it.

Dad: _It says that you are 22 is that so you can drink?_

Me: _Yes, sir, but I don't do it very often._

Dad: _You shouldn't be drinking at all your only 16._ (He yelled.)

I just looked down not able to look at him knowing that I disappointed him.

Dad: _Did you drink tonight?_ (He asked in a nicer tone, knowing that I was upset.)

Me: _No, sir._

Dad: _Good. Go to your room we will talk about this at 0800, and Hannah your grounded for a month understood._

Me: _Yes, sir. I'll leave my electronics on the kitchen table._

Dad: _That will be fine._

Me: _I love you dad._

Dad: _I love you to sweetie._

Dad walks over to me and kisses my forehead and hugs me.

Dad: _Goodnight sweetie._

Me: _Goodnight dad._

We stop hugging and I climb the stairs to go to my room. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. 


End file.
